Lovely Princess
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: Maka es la princesa de Death City pero en el momento que su tio inicio la guerra queda al cuidado de su tia quien le borra todos sus recuerdos y la lleva a un lugar seguro donde inicia una vida normal,¿Que pasara cuando se entere que su destino es ... ?


**Disclaimer: SouL Eater no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo, la historia si es mia.**

_Pues este es el primer fic que hago, perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografia o detalles que se me pasen, perdonenme..._

_Solo espero que les guste :D  
_

* * *

"**Lovely Princess"**

**Cap. 1 **_"Esa voz…"_

**Maka POV**

_Oscuridad… _

¿En dónde me encontraba? Todo a mí alrededor era _oscuridad._

Misteriosamente, mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo, flotaba sobre la nada… me recordaba al Universo pero sin estrellas ni planetas, ¿Qué hacía en un lugar así? ¿Estaré muerta?… No recuerdo haber muerto.

Una luz roja comenzó a verse a lo lejos, lentamente comencé a moverme en dirección a ese extraño resplandor.

"_No importa cuán lejos corras…"_

No entendí porque pero esa voz gruesa y masculina me hacía sentir algo de temor, sin embargo, me era muy familiar, como si anteriormente ya la hubiese escuchado.

-¿Quién eres?

"_No importa en donde te escondas…"_

-No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme

"_Nunca podrás escapar de tu destino…"_

-¿Por qué?

"_Maka…"_

-¿Me conoces?- cada vez que mi cuerpo se acercaba la luz se hacía más intensa.

"_Maka…"_

-¿Por qué no respondes?

Algo me decía que me alejara lo más lejos posible de este lugar, comencé a agitar mis manos, buscando algo a lo cual aferrarme pero era inútil no había absolutamente nada. Estaba a tan solo unos pocos metros de llegar…

"_Detente, no lo hagas…"_

Otra voz masculina… esta era totalmente diferente a la otra, transmitia un extraño sentimiento al igual que me era familiar, no obstante, es la primera vez que la escucho.

_"Aléjate de ahí, no lo escuches…"_

-No puedo, mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo- y en ese instante mi cuerpo se detuvo.

Gire varias veces en busca del dueño de esa voz tan melodiosa, pasaron los minutos y nada, la luz roja había desaparecido en el momento que escuche esta dulce voz. Poco a poco mi mente fue invadida por la desesperación ¡¿Qué hacía en un lugar así?! ¡¿En donde está la salida?! ¡¿Cómo llegue aquí?! Sin darme cuenta mis parpados comenzaron a humedecerse cada vez que una pregunta como esas surgía de mi cerebro. Tenía miedo… estaba sola en esta oscuridad sin fin.

"_Tranquilízate, todo está bien…"_

-No es verdad, tengo miedo ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?

"_Despierta…"_

-Pero, estoy despierta

"_Despierta…Maka"_

…Y todo el lugar se ilumino

* * *

Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos, mire por un momento el techo de mi cuarto y suspire aliviada cuando note que todo eso había sido un sueño. Me levante y fui al lavabo, abrí la llave y me eche agua en la cara.

-Todo se sintió tan real…- susurré para mí misma mientras me miraba fijamente en el espejo.

_Toc Toc_

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Maka, ¿aun sigues dormida? –me pregunto mamá- si no te apuras llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Tan pronto dijo _"escuela" _mire el reloj que se encontraba sobre mi escritorio, las 6:20 a.m.

-¡waaah! Llegare otra vez tarde- grité para despues meterme a la regadera.

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude, me vestí a la velocidad de la luz y saque 2 listones negros de mi cajón para peinarme en 2 coletas.

Tome mi mochila y baje las escaleras a puros trompicones y por suerte llegue abajo ilesa.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días- me saludo mama con una sonrisa -pero en sus ojos no se encontraba tal felicidad-mientras me daba mi desayuno para después irse hacia la cocina la mire unos segundos.

Desde que papa había fallecido sus ojos dejaron de mostrar ese brillo, aunque para todos fue muy dolorosa su cruel muerte ella siempre nos sonríe de una forma que nos dice _"todo está bien". _

Comencé a comer, y al notar la ausencia de ciertas personas pregunte por ellas.

-¿Dónde están Lizz y Patty?

-Tus hermanas se fueron desde muy temprano- me respondió desde la cocina.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me dijeron que no querían llegar tarde otra vez.

-¿Enserio? … jajaja – me reí nerviosa recordando en todas las veces donde por mi culpa terminaban castigadas por los maestros cada vez que llegábamos tarde.

-Maka son las 6:45 faltan solo 15 minutos-me dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Comí rápido mi desayuno y bebí un poco de jugo de naranja para pasarme la comida.

-ya me voy- tome mis cosas y Salí corriendo de la casa.

Cuando llegue a la entrada de la Escuela respire a grandes bocanadas tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido en la carrera hacia aquí, en el momento que pise adentro del lugar el timbre sonó indicando que las clases ya habían iniciado.

_Genial de nuevo tarde…_

Al llegar abrí la puerta trasera del salón y entre a gatas muy silenciosa por los bancos de mis compañeros hasta llegar a mi asiento pero no lo logre por culpa de cierta chica…

-Sid-sensei Maka llego de nuevo tarde-dijo Jacqueline mientras me señalaba.

El sensei dejo de dar la clase para después pararse de su asiento y acercarse no dijo nada ya que sabía perfectamente lo que diría _"Señorita Thompson, espéreme afuera del salón" _me pare y antes de salir del lugar le lance una mirada asesina a Jacqueline la cual me devolvió al instante.

Ya fuera del salon, sid-sensei suspiro pesadamente, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Creo que tendré que hablar con… -lo interrumpí

-¡¡Lo siento mucho Sid-sensei!! Por favor prometo que será la última vez que llego tarde-le suplique de rodillas.

Se lo pensó por un momento.

-Está bien, por esta vez te perdono y que sea la última vez porque a la próxima tendré que hablar de nuevo con tu mama Marie-san…

-Muchas gracias sensei

El me sonrió y entro al salón.

_"_…_Nunca podrás escapar de tu destino"_

Me pregunto… ¿De qué destino tengo que escapar?

* * *

Las clases pasaron rápido o así las sentí yo.

No me había dado cuenta que las clases habían terminado y que ahora me encontraba caminando por el parque junto con Lizz y Patty.

-¿Te sucede algo maka?-me pregunto Lizz.

-Eh… no porque preguntas-la mire confundida.

-Pues, has estado muy rara desde la mañana… o no me digas que ya te enamoraste-me dijo con cara picara.

-¡CLARO QUE NOOOOO!

-wiii que divertido-Patty se subía una y otra vez al resbaladero-Onee-chan súbete conmigo.

-Ahora no patty-le dijo Lizz.

-Maka súbete conmigo

-Sera otro día-dije sin muchas ganas.

"_No podrás escapar…" _

-De nuevo esa voz…-susurre en voz baja pero al parecer pudo escucharla mi hermana.

-¿Cuál voz?-me miro Lizz curiosa.

-No nada, hace mucho calor que les parece si vamos a comprar unos helados-les dije tratando de cambiar el tema

-¡Ok!-respondieron a coro con una sonrisa

¿Sera mi imaginacion?... Creo que el leer muchas Historias de ficcion ya me afectaron un poco.

* * *

Me removía inquieta de un lado a otro en la cama…

Suspire eran las 2:00 a.m y por más que lo intentara no podía conciliar el sueño.

Un golpe seco se escucho en la planta baja de mi casa, me pregunto si será Lizz de nuevo tratando de contactarse con su novio Yuko… creo, cada vez sale con uno nuevo.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces me pare de la cama tome mi linterna y salí del cuarto hacia la planta de abajo lo más silencioso.

Cuando al fin llegue note que aquel sonido venia de la sala, camine unos pasos más y me sorprendí al no ver al causante de ese extraño ruido pero antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a mi habitación vi como algo se movía detrás de las cortinas.

Fije mi linterna en el lugar-anqué claro no alumbraba mucho pero era mejor que estar a oscuras-lentamente me fui acercando, me moría del miedo pero ya no podía ser cobarde en este momento.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca alcé mi mano y jale la cortina al mismo tiempo que cerraba mis ojos deseando no encontrarme con algo tras la ventana, abrí un ojo para comprobarlo y por suerte no había nada a lo que temer.

-Solo se trataba del viento-susurre aliviada.

Esperen, la ventana se encontraba abierta y mi madre Marie siempre cierra las puertas y ventanas antes de ir a dormir. Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba abierta?

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de mí, gire y me quede pasmada en mi lugar.

Un chico más alto que yo de cabello blanco como la nieve me miraba fijamente, no sé porque pero esos hermosos ojos suyos color rubí se me hacían de alguna forma conocidos.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Maka-dijo con una sonrisa.

**Be continued...**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado..._

_PD: Les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia para la continuacion._


End file.
